


Say You Won't Let Go

by AgenderKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, College AU, Drinking, First Time, Keith is... Keith, Lance is the annoying friend, M/M, Marriage, Shiro is the hot frat boy, couldn't keep from writing smut, frat boy AU, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderKeef/pseuds/AgenderKeef
Summary: The lifelong tale of two college boys.------Inspired by the song "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur.





	Say You Won't Let Go

Keith had no idea how he had found himself in the middle of a frat party of all things. He didn’t like people much, honestly. They didn’t seem to like him either, so it was fine. He had been dragged here by the one person that refused to let him just hole up in his apartment- a kid he’d met freshman year at orientation that had instantly taking a liking to him- Lance McClain.

Said boy had literally dragged him from his apartment after forcing him into an outfit that pleased him. Then he proceeded to lead him across campus to Frat Row. They walked by lots of huge houses, and stopped outside a particularly grandiose one. He couldn’t read the symbols, so he didn’t know what it was called, but he didn’t care. What he cared about was the mass of people milling in the front yard blaring music. 

He hesitated on the sidewalk, but Lance grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the house. More blaring music, even more people. Almost everyone had a red Solo cup in their hands, some already wasted. Keith hadn’t had a drink before, even though he was 21 and legal. It just never really appealed to him, honestly. The lack of control, the hangovers… ugh.

As it was, he found Lance pushing a cup into his hands before winking. “Make yourself at home, man. I’m gonna see if I can find Hunk. Have fun!” With that he disappeared, leaving a shocked Keith staring after him. He brought him just to ditch him? What the fuck! A sigh escaped him as he moved over to a corner to take a sip of his drink. 

It actually wasn’t bad. It was fruity and almost too sweet, with only the slightest hint of alcohol. It didn’t take him long to drink it, and found himself going back to get more. He moved back to his corner, this time not drinking it all right away. Instead, he let his eyes wander. Most people were in groups, if not couples. Some were dancing in the main room, others sitting and laughing. He thought he saw someone streak by the front window naked, but he couldn’t be sure.

One thing he was glad for is that people seemed to ignore him. He had no intention of finding a random hook-up for the night. He was happily a virgin and planned to stay that way. Still, he couldn’t help letting his eyes roam over some of the guys. They were pretty good looking, but all acted like assholes. He wouldn’t find anyone suitable for even a conversation here. 

He had just finished his second drink when he turned to leave. A group of guys stumbled in the door suddenly, knocking him down. Only one of them noticed, stopping to help him to his feet. He wore a muscle shirt, which did NOTHING to hide the fact that he was ripped, and some shorts. Keith took the offered hand and pulled himself up, unable to stare at the man. 

He was beautiful. Soft gray eyes, a defined jaw and black hair that tufted over his face drew Keith in immediately. He looked so… nice. Not the typical frat boy at all. Why was he even here? “…Thank you…” He mumbled his words, turning his eyes away.

“It’s no problem. My bros can get a bit… rowdy at times. Name’s Shiro.” He smiled at Keith and he felt like he would melt right then and there. 

“I’m Keith… Uh, nice to meet you. And it’s alright. Everyone here seems to be having such a good time, anyway.” He gestured behind him at the party with a soft sigh. 

Shiro’s smile fell only slightly. “And you’re not?” he guessed, earning a soft nod from the shorter man. “Well we’ll just have to change that. Come on.” Without room for complaint, Shiro pulled Keith gentle by the hand towards the drinks, grabbing one for each of them before leading Keith into a side room. There were fewer people in here, but the music still was pretty loud and annoying.

He took a sip of his drink and paused. This was didn’t taste like alcohol at all. He didn’t realize that meant it was probably easier to get drunk off them, but whatever. “So, Keith. What are you even doing here if you don’t want to be here?”

Keith paused before answering. “A friend dragged me. Literally dragged me. So I couldn’t say no.” That just made Shiro burst out laughing, which led to Keith scowling. “It’s not funny…” 

“I just don’t take you as the type to give in so easily,” he chuckled. That earned him another scowl, which made him laugh all the more.

They finished their drinks in companionable silence. “Want to dance?” Shiro asked suddenly, setting his cup down with Keith’s empty one. Keith’s eyes widened with something akin to anxiety, but Shiro just took his hand and led him to where the music was emanating from. Again, dragged into something he had no way of saying no to.

Once on the dance floor, Keith felt like people were watching him. He almost bolted, but then Shiro was in front of him, moving smoothly to the music, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Shiro must have noticed, because he let out a low chuckle. Was… was Shiro flirting with him?

Shiro stepped closer, looking down at Keith. “Come on, I’m sure you can dance. Just move to the music,” he said softly. Keith felt so compelled to follow his directions that he did, and soon he was moving as best as he could. Which, honestly, wasn’t all that terribly. “See? You can do it.”

As they danced, Keith grew more comfortable and let loose a bit. It was also the alcohol’s doing. He was half Korean, after all, and being so small and his first time drinking meant it was sure to have an effect. Keith and Shiro moved almost in sync with each other.

As the song changed, it become more sensual. Keith felt a bit out of it. Maybe that explains why he advanced on Shiro and was dancing closer to him than necessary. Shiro didn’t seem to mind at all- he purposely bumped lightly into Keith multiple times. 

The song went on, and Keith found himself backed up against Shiro by the sheer number of people dancing, encroaching on them. He shuddered at the contact, which only spurred Shiro to place his hands on Keith’s hips. 

They ended up pressed together, Keith shivering and Shiro chuckling lowly. The song eventually ended, and they were reluctant to move. However, a sudden flash of discomfort came over Keith, his stomach lurching. “Fuck,” he hissed, pushing away and maneuvering through the people quickly.

“Keith? Hey, Keith!” Worried, Shiro followed him. Keith had found his way to a bathroom but hadn’t locked the door. Shiro opened it to the sight of Keith bent over the toilet, shaking. Shiro instantly moved to kneel by him, gathering his hair- which was surprisingly soft- at the back of his neck. “Hey, it’s alright. Let it out…” he whispered, staying with Keith while the effects of drinking washed over him.

When he finally finished, Shiro helped him by getting him a cup of water. He gratefully drank it, leaning back against Shiro. “Mmm thank you…” Looking like he might fall asleep, Shiro knelt in front of him. 

“Climb on. I’m taking you home.” Keith did so without a fight, Shiro standing slowly and walking from the house. Muttered direction led Shiro to his apartment, and he managed to take Keith’s key to unlock the door.

Not surprisingly, his apartment was furnished almost sparsely. He managed to navigate his way to Keith’s bedroom, gently easing him down onto his bed. He stood to leave, to let Keith sleep, but found a hand grabbing at his.

“Stay..?” Keith whispered. 

Shiro turned and offered him a small smile. “I think you should get some rest.” At Keith’s whine, he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. “Don’t worry. We can hang out soon.” 

Keith was asleep before Shiro even left the room.

\--------

It was a week before they met up again. Keith had managed to get Shiro’s number from one of his frat brothers, and had texted him that next weekend. 

[Keith:] Hey, it’s Keith.

[Shiro:] Oh, hey. How are you feeling?

[Keith:] Better. Would you maybe want to get together? Have lunch?

[Shiro:] Of course. When and where?

Keith thought before typing his reply, smiling. There was a casual Italian place on the edge of campus that he was in love with. He hoped Shiro would like it too.

They met up later that afternoon for lunch. It went very well, almost as if they’d known each other for years. Upon their parting, they planned that they would meet up every weekend to hang out. 

As the months progressed, they became even closer. Sharing secrets, Shiro staying over at Keith’s apartment… It was one of those nights that it happened.

They were just watching a random action movie off Netflix when Shiro draped his arm around Keith to judge his reaction. Surprisingly, the smaller man hesitantly leaned into him. It made Shiro’s heart flutter and he leaned closer too.

That lasted for a few minutes before Shiro pressed a soft, tentative kiss to Keith’s head. He stilled, as if Shiro had done something wrong, but suddenly Keith was looking at him with the softest expression he’d ever seen on him. 

Shiro couldn’t help himself. As a hand came up to cup Keith’s face, he leaned in and kissed him. He half expected Keith to pull away, and that terrified him. But when Keith responded softly, his heart exploded.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough. 

\--------

Their relationship easily became romantic, like it was meant to be. They went on dates every weekend, and texted at every opportunity. Shiro even got Keith into Snapchat.

About four months passed, the year turning from the warmth of August to the chill of late December. Keith had no family to return to, and neither did Shiro, really. They spent the break in Keith’s apartment together, putting up a small tree in the living room.

Christmas shopping was nightmarish. Shiro was fine- he found the perfect gifts for Keith. A new wallet and a snazzy pocket knife. Keith, on the other hand, struggled like he was dying. In the end, though, he figured out what it was. It was all he had.

Christmas Eve rolled around soon enough, and the couple decided to give their gifts that night so they could sleep in tomorrow morning. They sat down before the tree, Shiro smiling at Keith. He handed his boyfriend one box. Keith opened it slowly, smiling at what was in it. 

A simple black leather wallet. The inside material was red and patterned and he loved it. His old one was so ridiculously ratty at this point... he’d been about ready to chuck it anyway. “Thank you.” As he opened his mouth to tell Shiro his present, he was handed another box.

Quirking an eyebrow, he opened it. His eyes widened a bit. The knife was beautiful in every way possible. The handle was sleek and black, the blade almost shimmering with color. He held it gently before setting it down and moving to hug Shiro. 

“Shiro... thank you. I… I want to give you my present now.” Slowly, he maneuvered himself into Shiro’s lap. He raised an eyebrow in question, but let his face relax as he was tenderly kissed. Keith’s hands held his face gently, deepening the kiss by tilting his head and parting his lips. 

The furthest they’d ever gotten was making out shirtless. It wasn’t like he was in a rush, but Keith wanted to show Shiro that he trusted him. And maybe other feelings too, even if they weren’t ready to express them in words.

“My surprise is a kiss?” he asked teasingly. “And after I spent all that money-”

“No,” Keith interrupted. “Your gift…” he whispered, leaning in so their lips were just touching, “is me.” 

Those words stirred something in Shiro. He had always let Keith lead the relationship. Shiro had never gone past 2nd base with anyone before, but he had dated. He just hadn’t wanted to push Keith into something he didn’t want. But being offered this? How could he turn him down?

Keith was almost shaking. Shiro’s eyes met his, gray already dark with lust and purple full of excitement. Shiro somehow- with his crazy muscular body that he maintained almost daily at the gym- stood with Keith in his lap. Keith yelped and wrapped himself around Shiro so as not to be dropped. He wasn’t, and they were quickly in Keith’s bedroom. His bed was a double, so it held two, meaning that Shiro had spent nights here. Many nights wondering what it would be like to really be with Keith, but afraid to ask.

Now he didn’t need to. As he deposited Keith onto the bed, the look he got was sinful. Keith smiled up at him, hair around his head like a halo and arms and legs making him look like a model. Shiro moved to sit beside him, fighting the urge to just take him then and there.

“Keith…” he started, voice shaking. “Are you 100% sure about this? I don’t want you to feel like it’s necessary to-”

“Shut it, Takashi, before I make you.” Keith was staring intensely up at him. “I want this. I want you. Everywhere. I’ve never felt so close to anyone in my life and I want to give myself to you, heart and soul.”

The use of his first name made Shiro blink a few times, but then Keith’s words broke the dam inside Shiro. He surged forward like a flood, capturing Keith in a deep, heated kiss. Keith responded instantly, allowing Shiro full control. 

Boy did Shiro take it. He moved to hover over Keith, knees between the other’s legs. Keith spread them shakily but without hesitation. Reaching up, Shiro ran a hand down Keith’s body. The noise he made was glorious, but Shiro knew he could do better. Much better, and would be by the end of the night.

Shiro yanked impatiently at Keith’s shirt until it was off. Keith did the same to Shiro. 

This is the furthest they’ve ever been in their lives. Either of them. Taking deep breaths, they just stared at each other intensely. At least, until Keith took Shiro’s hand and laid it on his chest. “Touch me… Takashi. Please.”

Not one to keep anything away from the ones he loves- wait he said love? Dammit that would be dealt with later- Shiro did as he was told. His hands roamed Keith’s body, fingers scratching down his sides before dancing up his stomach. His left one smoothed over a nipple, instantly making it perk up. He laughed softly and leaned down. Keith’s reaction to it had been positive, so he took advantage of the opportunity and took the other into his mouth.

A soft cry came from Keith as he felt Shiro’s hot mouth on his chest. One hand fisted the sheets beneath him, and the other held Shiro’s head- not sure whether he wanted to push it away or pull it closer. As he did this, he undoes Keith’s pants with ease. He leans back long enough to remove them and his own, leaving them in underwear.

Keith’s veins are rushing with excitement, only a tinge of nervousness left now. As Shiro leans back to nip and suck at his neck, he presses down on the man beneath him, grinding their hips together. It’s like electricity jolted through them at the contact, making them both shudder with pleasure. 

“Stop... teasing me…” Keith ground out, bucking his hips to get Shiro’s attention back on his need. Shiro just chuckled.

“Patience, Keith.” He moved to kiss down Keith’s stomach, stopping at the waistband of his underwear only to tug it down with his teeth. Could he be any hotter? Damn.

The sight of Keith bared to him had Shiro growling softly, kissing his way up from Keith’s thigh to his groin. Another second of teasingly licking him, and then Shiro was mouthing over Keith’s erection. A soft cry came from Keith and he instantly brought a fist to his mouth, biting hard to keep himself quiet.

Shiro looked up at him and growled softly. “Don’t you dare muffle yourself. Or I’ll stop.” 

That made Keith whine, slowly putting his hand down on the mattress. 

“Good boy.” With that he took Keith fully into his mouth, lapping at the tip before swallowing him down. The noise that he elicited from Keith was like angels singing. 

Having been in here before, he had discovered that Keith was a naughty boy. He kept a bottle of lube in his nightstand, which he presumably used on himself. As he was sucking Keith off, Shiro grappled with the nightstand until he grabbed the small container, uncapping it.

The noise of the lid popping off made Keith shudder. They were really doing this. Before he even had time to process, a finger was between his cheeks, tracing his rim before slowly delving into him. The initial feeling was a bit strange, but not horrid. He got used to it easily as Shiro started to move his finger. 

Shiro must have been worried at how much he was shaking, because he pulled back to kiss Keith’s thigh. “Relax. I’ve got you, baby.” He murmured more soothing words as he inserted another finger to start stretching him open.

It wasn’t long before Keith was pushing down against Shiro’s hand impatiently. He chuckled and added another, trying to search out Keith’s most sensitive spot. When Keith let out a near shout, he knew he’d found it.

Pulling his fingers out had Keith whining, but Shiro shushed him. He removed his underwear and applied some of the lubricant to himself, stroking his cock languidly a few times before leaning down. Lips on Keith’s, he teasingly rubbed himself over Keith before gently pushing in.

The initial reaction from Keith was to dig his fingers into the bed and whimper into Shiro’s mouth. The larger man took it nice and slow, though, just easing himself in inch by inch. It took a while, but he was eventually fully inside his lover.

Keith felt like he was trembling hard enough to knock Shiro over. His entire body was twitching with pleasure, eyes fluttering open and closed quickly. He heard Shiro laugh before kisses were placed over his face. It helped him relax a bit, and soon he was melting into the sheets.

The soft chuckle Shiro gave was met with a breathy huff from Keith, as if telling him to just move already. He complied, slowly moving his hips in shallow thrusts. When that was received well, he started to speed up bit by bit. He never increased quickly enough to hurt Keith, only enough to bring pleasure.

Well, Keith wanted more. He wanted everything Shiro had to offer, so he took matters into his own hands. Wrapping his legs around Shiro, he pulled him closer so that he thrust deeply inside. The moan they both let out was enough to make Shiro look down at Keith.

“You are… SO impatient… you know that?” He let out a chuckle. “But, you asked for it. Don’t regret that.” Without warning, he slammed into Keith again, the younger’s head snapping back against the pillows. 

“Oh, f-fuck yes…” he groaned as Shiro angled his hips a bit. After a few more thrusts, Shiro hit his sweet spot dead on and he all but screamed. The neighbors were probably hearing everything, but he couldn’t have cared less at that moment. All he was focused on was Shiro and their connection.

Shiro fucked with reckless abandon at this point, fingers easily leaving bruises on Keith’s hips that would last. He was shaking too, and knew he was growing close. By the way Keith was reacting, he was near the edge too.

Leaning down, Shiro nipped and sucked at Keith’s neck until he reached his ear. His voice was low and rough from everything, and he whispered, “Cum.” That was all it took for Keith to cry Shiro’s name and release himself over his stomach, arching his back and shaking. 

Feeling Keith all but convulse around him drew him down, and he grunted as he came inside him. The two slowly came down from their highs, eyes meeting each other’s. They kissed again, slow and sweet before resting their foreheads together. 

Shiro quickly fetched a wet towel to clean them up with before crawling in alongside Keith and curling up against his back. Murmured sweet words were shared between them, Shiro kissing the back of Keith’s neck softly. Sleep slowly overtook them and they fell into it blissfully.

\--------

About a month passed before the cold of winter really bared its teeth at them. They met less frequently, but texted and Facetimed even more. They finally had a decent day of weather and made the most of it. Shiro trudged through the snow to Keith’s apartment again, shivering as he stepped over the threshold. 

Keith had a heater on near the couch and Shiro sat right in front of it, wrapping up around Keith for more heat. It was adorable and rather comfortable actually, so Keith didn’t mind the fact that Shiro’s nose and fingers were like ice and pressed against his skin.

They shared a quick lunch before deciding on watching a movie. It was some random monster movie that just came out, Keith’s choice not Shiro’s. Keith was focused intensely on the movie, but by the time it was over, he was in Shiro’s lap for snuggles.

As the credits rolled, Shiro turned Keith so he was straddling his lap. His hands went up to Keith’s face to hold it. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you but it just hasn’t been the right time. It might never be the ‘right’ time honestly, so I figured I would go ahead and say it.” Keith looked very confused and almost scared- was Shiro dumping him? His heart raced, but was confused as Shiro pulled him close. Their lips just touched, eyes closed as Shiro breathed out, “I love you, Keith.”

Keith’s heart didn’t stop racing- it sped up if anything. He pressed their lips together for a long moment before pulling back. “I love you too… so fucking much…” Shiro smiled brightly at him and they remained on the couch for hours together.

\--------

The rest of the year seemed to fly by in a blur. They survived finals and graduated, so happy that they wouldn’t have to suffer through any more lectures any time soon. It was a bit depressing when no one showed up to congratulate them besides Shiro’s friends, but neither of them really cared. They had each other, after all. 

To celebrate, Shiro took them out to a wonderfully exquisite restaurant one night- it was on the 15th floor of a small skyscraper. Their booth was situated in the corner next to the huge windows, overlooking the surrounding area. The sunset was absolutely spectacular and bathed them in golden hues. Shiro had never seen Keith as beautiful as he was now- wearing a dressy outfit with the sun in his eyes.

Their dinner was slow and relaxed, the small restaurant surprisingly empty. As Keith stood to leave, Shiro followed suit but stopped Keith before he could take a step. “Keith… will you close your eyes?” The look he received was one of confusion, but he did as he was told. Shiro pulled him close and spoke softly. “I never thought I would find someone to fall in love with. Our meeting might not have gone as we wanted it to, but it was wonderful nonetheless. I’ll never stop loving you…” 

He pulled back and when Keith opened his eyes, Shiro was holding his hand and on one knee. Keith’s eyes were drawn to the sparkle of the ring in his other hand, his heart instantly going haywire. “Keith Kogane- will you marry me?” 

Only a second passed before Keith started tearing up, nodding his head fervently. Shiro stood with the softest expression and slipped the ring- a perfect fit- onto Keith’s hand. Keith buried himself in Shiro’s chest, tears of joy starting to drop. 

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Shiro turned and guided Keith from the restaurant and down to his car. They had both worked enough during college (and gotten enough scholarships for their schooling) that they already had an apartment together on the edge of town. The ride was quick and as Keith stepped out of the car, Shiro scooped him up with a chuckle at how he yelped.

Carrying him across the threshold of their apartment, he gave Keith a soft kiss before setting him down. They were tired after all that emotion, and spent the evening wrapped in each other’s embrace.

\--------

It was the summer before Keith’s 28th birthday. They’d been living happily together for years now, Shiro working in a bookstore as a manager and Keith working in a pet shop. They managed to move to a small house in the suburbs of town, and they’d never been happier. 

Talk of adoption had been brought up multiple times, Keith always shying away for fear of him being a dad. With his past, and never having a good father figure, he figured he couldn’t be one either. Shiro knew that wasn’t true and that Keith would be a wonderful dad. 

During dinner, Shiro nonchalantly brought it up. “So I heard from one of my college friends- Allura, remember her?- that her and Pidge are adopting a baby boy.” Shiro instantly saw Keith tense under his gaze. He took a few more bites to clear off his plate before standing and putting it in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen past Shiro without a word, heading to the bedroom.

Shiro frowned. He finished eating quickly and put his plate in the sink too before following his husband to their bedroom. Keith was sitting on the far edge of the bed, head in his hands. That made Shiro worry. Normally he just deflected, but this was the first time he’d walked out like that. Slowly, Shiro stepped inside and moved towards Keith.

Keith hadn’t even noticed Shiro, or he just didn’t care. Upon closer inspection, Keith was actually crying. Oh shit… “Keith…” he murmured, kneeling before him. “Keith, babe, what’s wrong?” He ran a hand over Keith’s leg comfortingly, but it was still a few moments before he got an answer.

“You deserve the world, Shiro…” Keith’s voice was terribly quiet. “You’re going to be a great dad to a happy little baby. But I can’t give you that. I can’t be a dad… Not a good one, anyway…” He shook again, hair hiding his expression. 

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. He acted before he could think, instantly pinning Keith to the bed. Keith’s eyes, though wet and red, were wide with confusion. Shiro was staring down at him, intensity in his eyes. “Stop it. Just STOP IT Keith!” His own eyes were watering a bit. “Just because you didn’t have a dad in your life doesn’t mean you can’t be a good one! You are a wonderful, caring, warm-hearted man. I love you and… well… I really want to adopt a baby with you.”

Keith stared up at Shiro, taking in his words. “You… you really mean that, Shiro?” His voice was timid, something Shiro had never heard from him. “You… want a baby?”

Shiro leaned down and kissed his tears away. “Yes. I want a family with you, Keith. I want to be a dad with you. Please?”

Keith closed his eyes. They were stable enough to have a kid, they had a big enough house… There was no logical reason to not. And honestly… the thought of having a little girl running around the house filled his heart with joy. His eyes fluttered open and he sighed. “If… if you want it that bad, how can I deny you?”

Shiro’s heart leapt with joy. “You mean it?” Keith nodded. Shiro’s words had touched him, and Keith was almost excited to try. 

\--------

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Shirogane. Your application has been reviewed and we have given it acceptance.” The adoption agent smiled over at them and handed them their acceptance notice.

Both Shiro and Keith were almost crying tears of joy. Their hands were clasped tightly to each other’s as they processed the information. 

“A woman has agreed to meet with you and see if she thinks her soon-to-be-born daughter will be in good hands. I’m sure she’ll agree with our judgement.”

\--------

Four weeks later, Keith and Shiro stepped out of the car with a beautiful baby girl in their arms. Once in the house, they immediately moved up to the room they’d converted into a nursery. The walls were a light shade of purple, with hints of yellow here and there. The crib was a beautiful white wood, lined with a blue blanket. 

Shiro set the bag of supplies on the floor while Keith moved to the crib. Gently, he lowered their beautiful daughter into the crib. Shiro wrapped his arm around his husband, smiling down. “She’s absolutely beautiful… I love her.”

Keith leaned into Shiro and smiled. “Yeah… just like you.” 

Their little girl was a beautiful bundle of joy. Brown hair, green eyes. Smiley and giggly and utterly perfect. Shiro reached in and held his hand over her, letting her little hands grab his pointer finger. “Look at you, sweetie. Sweet little Harper.” 

Keith chuckled softly. He could watch them all day. Shiro was so smitten... it was adorable. 

\--------

5 years passed blissfully. Keith and Shiro were fathers to a beautiful young girl, bright and happy and the light in their lives. When she started school, Shiro cried. Keith almost did, but didn’t for Shiro’s sake. 

Her ‘graduation’ from elementary school seemed to come all too quickly. Then came middle school, and high school. When she moved off to college, it about broke their hearts. But she was happy- her grades were good, she loved her roommates, and she’d found a nice guy to settle down with. 

It wasn’t but 3 years after she graduated college that Shiro and Keith were blessed with grandchildren- two twins, both boys, named Jackson and Jefferson. Harper brought them over a lot, having moved to a house in a nearby town.

As time went on, Shiro and Keith started to settle into their routines. They still had fun and went out together, and the years seemed to fly by even more. It was so soon for them when they grew old. They spent every waking hour together after they both retired, spending their years just enjoying life.

It was when they were 93 when it happened. Keith didn’t wake up one morning. It wasn’t a shock to Shiro, but it wasn’t easy to deal with either. He couldn’t imagine a life without Keith- he barely lasted a week before passing on as well. 

They found each other again, though, their love still surviving through death. They were content their whole lives through and that wasn’t about to change. No, they would live on together forever.


End file.
